Submarines
Overview Submarines are considered by many experienced players to be the most effective naval unit in the game. Economically, these units are relatively inexpensive to produce and maintain. In the field, they have a stealth ability: only Naval Bombers are able to see them when they are not engaged in battle. Subs are in their own armour class and are strongest on the attack, so they are best used offensively. They are certain death to unescorted enemy convoys and can do serious damage to large enemy flotillas when fully upgraded and effectively deployed. Heavy casualties are worth the cost because the units they destroy are more expensive to replace, winning the attrition. Subs fight at full strength in stacks of 7 or 8. Beyond that, additional subs fight at only 25% strength because of State-Based Damage Efficiency. Additional subs provide hitpoints, but two flotillas of 7 will do much more damage than one stack of 14. Submarines are also vulnerable to Naval Bombers, which are capable of detecting them and have a strong attack. Strategies Wolfpacking ' Wolfpacking strategy is using superior numbers to overwhelm military targets. By putting subs into suitable groups, even the crowned kings of the sea, Battleships, can be sunk. Recommended numbers cap out at 8, where state-based damage efficiency begins to decline. Wolfpacks are ideal for invading and holding choke points. 'Picket Lining Submarines are very useful for setting up defensive "Picket lines" and Blockades. As with Wolfpacking, many subs are deployed, but they are spread out along a coastline or seafront. This can provide effective warning against an invasion that could come via several routes. One of the units engages the invaders, buying time for redeploying forces to repel them. Other Uses Their stealth makes them perfect for scouting. You can have complete insight into your opponent's coastline movements, preventing or paving the way for invasions. They can also serve as escorts, minimizing the damage done to a stack with their numbers and less damage absorbing armour class, as well as trap other submarines attacking what they believe to be one lonely ship. Submarine Attributes Unit strength Terrain Properties Unit Speed Requirements for Submarines Buildings To be able to produce submarines in one of your provinces, you need the following buildings: * Industrial Complex (found in some of your core provinces) * Naval Base Level 1 (needs to be built) Research * To be able to produce submarines, you need to have 'Submarine Level 1' researched. * Researching level 1 Submarine costs on the world map 3,000 Goods, 3,000 Rare Materials and 4,250 of Money with each level after costing the same. * On all other maps, it costs 2,000 Goods, 2,000 Rare Materials and 2,750 Money for level 1 and with each level after costing the same * Submarine level 1 research is available from day 1. The time taken to research level 1 Tactical Bomber is 1 day and 12 hours on world map and 1 day on all others. * There are 6 levels of Submarines unlocking on day 1, 6, 12, 18, 24, and 32 on all maps but the world map. On the world map each level of Submarines unlocks on day 1, 9, 18, 27, 36 and 48. Production * Submarines cost 500 Goods, 175 manpower, 1,250 iron, 150 oil, and 2,000 cash to produce, require the buildings mentioned above. * Takes 10 hours and 40 minutes to produce (without any modifiers). * Each unit has an upkeep of 15 food and 50 oil. Gallery Category:Units Category:Naval Units